Daily Puzzles
The is a pack in the Flow Free App, Flow Free: Bridges, Flow Free: Hexes and Flow Free: Warps. __TOC__ Description It is a pack that is unique from other packs. The reason why is that it is because of the fact that the quality and quantity of levels vary in this pack. However, the difficulty of the levels doesn't increase depending on the streak. The current streak represents the amount of days being played in a row. If the player misses a day, it decreases by one day. The longest streak represents the highest amount of days being played in a row. "Days played" represents the amount of days played in this pack. In Flow Free, Daily Puzzles features from 2 to 12 levels with board sizes varying from 5x5 to 13x13. The same case with the expansions (Flow Free: Bridges, Flow Free: Hexes and Flow Free: Warps), except that they feature bridges, hexagons and warps, respectively. Notes * Sometimes, various "flower-like" sizes such as 5x7 or even 7x9 could appear in Flow Free: Hexes. * The completion of the Starter Pack from Flow Free: Warps is recommended before playing Daily Puzzles in that game. Tips * Fill in the ENTIRE BOARD. Making all of the color pairs being connected to each other without filling the entire board will not consider your level as complete. * Use your hints wisely. Do not use them in an easy level, because it is best rather using them in a harder level. You can buy more hints with real cash, if you like. However, if you are broke, try watching an advertisement-based video for a free hint. * Always try to be careful not to destroy another color connection. * If you would like to have a perfect score, connect the colors, fill in the board completely just in one try. After completing this, you will get a star icon, which indicates a perfectly completed level. If you have a checkmark icon, it is a completed level, which is however, completed, but not perfectly. * To prove you are a good player, you can use the restart button to do the level again in a perfect way. * In the harder levels, when you are making a connection and you are covering one part of a color, cover a part of the same color. It may usually end up as the right way to make complete connections. * Once the player taps on a colored dot, the flow disappears. This can be used to reset a flow, but it could sometimes easily happen. * If you accidentally slipped over connecting flows once, trying undoing the action by pressing the undo button. * Play levels in this pack everyday to keep on getting a higher streak. * Try not to miss out a day. However, it wouldn't really be a problem, because if you missed one day, the streak removes 1 day. However, if this is still a problem to you, play this pack everyday. Solutions * https://flowfreesolutions.com/daily. In the following link, it will represent the solutions today, tomorrow and the past days. Trivia * It is the pack that always has the least amount of levels. * It is the only pack in which the levels change. * It has the same text and theme color, which is red, in all 4 games. * It has been out since November 25, 2015 (at least in Flow Free and Flow Free: Bridges). According to this subreddit, there are people who were using this pack everyday since its release, meaning that the current record that can be reached by those players is the amount of days that can be found here. * One can go to their settings app, change the date and time to the next day and play the next day's puzzles. * The different colored borders may indicate a size change in the level. Category:Packs Category:Flow Free App packs Category:Flow Free: Bridges packs Category:Flow Free: Hexes packs Category:Flow Free: Warps packs